


Born on a Monday

by CaseyontheBeat



Category: DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyontheBeat/pseuds/CaseyontheBeat
Summary: Izuku Midoriya,Born on a Monday,Named on a Tuesday,Bullied on a Wednesday,Got Worse on a Thursday,Shattered on a Friday,Died on a Saturday,Buried on a Sunday:And that was the birth of Solomon Grundy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Born on a Monday

July 15 30XX was the day Inko Midoriya gave birth to her son Izuku. It was the happiest day of her life when she held her little bundle of joy in her arms for the first time along with her husband who managed to get time off to be there to support her as he worked overseas, but that did not matter to her at this point - all that mattered was that they were together.

The Midoriya family lived a rather peaceful life for a few years as they quickly became acquainted with the Bakugou’s due to the family’s children becoming fast friends. Izuku and Katsuki called 'Kacchan' (as the small greenette had trouble with saying his name) were basically joined at the hip with how much time they spent together both taking about and heroes and going on about how they would become the world's greatest heroes together. Until Izuku’s fourth birthday - where everything went downhill.

Izuku was declared Quirkless. As he sat beside his mother in the doctor's office as the man so carelessly crushes his dreams his mother is trying to find some form of hope for him from the short man but it’s as clear as the x-ray of his tie - Izuku will never have a quirk.

Sitting in the darkness of his room with the only source of light is the computer currently playing All Might's debut, the slight creak of the door drew his attention away from the screen towards his Mother - tears streaming down his face as he asks with a tremble in his voice.

“M-Mom do you t-think I can still be a h-hero?”

But he never got his answer, as his mother pulled him into a hug crying and saying she’s sorry over and over again.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until neither of them had anymore tears. Inko tucked her son into bed kissed him goodnight and apologized one last time. He later woke up to the sound of his mother crying and begging for Hisashi to come back.

...He never did.

When school started again after the weekend things went from bad to worse for the young Midoriya - the other kids started to avoid him, whispering behind his back while some openly mocked him. While their words hurt nothing compared to the words of his once best friend Kacchan, who'd started bullying him too. It started with a nickname Deku - an alternate reading of his name.

Useless.

Just like he was, and just like he'd always be.

Ten years passed quickly in a haze of studying and analyzing quirks and heroes, holding onto a hope that it will be useful as to when he becomes a hero, and that’s what he’s doing now. Finishing up a chapter about a new hero that debuted while on his way to school. Mt. Lady just hit the scene this morning taking down a villain with a gigantification quirk.

He was just finishing up his notes when his book was taken out of his hands.

“What do you got here, huh, Deku?” Sneered one Katsuki Bakugou waving his Hero Analysis for The Future notebook around.

“K-Kacchan... Please give it back.”

“Hero Analysis for The Future... Deku when will you realize that quirkless, useless nerds can’t become heroes!” Bakugou asked rhetorically with a cheerful grin, his hand letting out a quirk spark - blowing up his notebook and throwing it out the window before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t try for UA, Deku or else. Got it?!”

“Just because I don’t have a quirk... d-doesn’t mean that I can’t be a hero.” Izuku declares with a look of determination in his emerald eyes.

“You really want to be a hero that badly huh? Then I have a quick solution for you” Bakugou spoke, looking to his once childhood friend with a far too cheerful grin.

“Take a swan dive off a roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life.”

Izuku blinked, taking a soft inhale - processing those agonizing words.

Katsuki didn't stick around for long after that.

Izuku stayed where he was for a while, Kacchan's words echoing in his mind as he makes his way home, the journal long forgotten about as he slowly wanders until he makes it to the underpass of a bridge.

Before he knew it, he’s being drowned by a thick, purple pile of slime that tasted of... sewer water?

“Heh, heheheh... Thanks a ton, kid. I might not have been able to escape him if you weren’t here to be my cloak... You're a real hero...”

He’s starting to see black, arms flailing to grasp the villain currently trying to take him over in a desperate attempt at life...

Until a figure launched from the manhole the monster came from.

**“FEAR NOT YOUNG M** **A** **N... WHY?”**

“Damn it, I t'aught I had more time!”

**“FOR I, AM HERE!”**

The words of All Might echoed in his mind as his vision began to fade. 

The last thing he heard was the villain struggling as the brutish, strong figure attacks, his head was slammed against the wal-

...

...

...

When he woke up, he was no longer under the bridge, nor the sky no longer blue, but orange as if... The sun is setting.

The ground beneath him is soft unlike the concrete of the underpass. Looking around he could trees and bushes... He’s.. He’s in a forest.

The same one him and Kacchan used to play in when they were younger.

“Ahhhh!”

A scream startles him as he looks towards the source.

He finds a wood log acting as a bridge over a small stream of water, and that’s when he sees... a younger Kacchan? sitting in the water, rubbing his arm and himself slowly making his way to his friend.

“A-Are you okay, Kacchan?”

His smaller self asked worriedly, minor fear plastered on his face as he held his hand out towards his friend in a silent offer to his once-friend out.

Kacchan looks at him for a second before looking towards his hand, and then back to his face - anger now evident in his eyes.

“You looking down on me, Deku?!”

“N-No, Kacchan, I just want—“

“Wanted what to mock me, hah?, make me look weak?!”

Kacchan yelled in a child fury before getting up and shoving Izuku down. fury

As soon as he hits the ground, Izuku finds himself at the bottom of the stream where his younger self was... and now he hears laughing.

Looking up he finds himself back in his classroom the other students are laughing and mocking him for wanting to attend UA with Bakugou looming over him, explosions popping off in his hands.

“You think you can rub shoulders with me, you quirkless freak?”

“N-No it’s just that I’ve wanted to be a hero for so long, I figured I’d at least try-”

“Try? Try?! What?! In the hero exam, you’d end up dead if you went but if you really want to die that badly, then I have a two in one solution for ya!” He spoke with a harsh grin, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder, strong explosions searing through flesh and clothing with his quirk.

“Take a swan dive off a roof and hope you're born with a quirk in your next life... and here I’ll even give you a little push, as your best and only friend!”

The next thing he knew, he was falling quickly towards the pavement.

**“Young man...?”**

As he was getting closer to his end, all he could think about was his Mom... and how much of a failure he must have been, and..

**“Please, Young Man?”**

How much better off she’ll be without him...

He closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to consume him.

...A bright light made its presence, and it was the beginning of a whole new life...

**“WAKE UP, YOUNG MAN!”**

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Decay Bean and Smoke for Betaing this for me


End file.
